


I've Missed You

by PainfullyTommo



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Carly Incontro - Freeform, Cute, Erin Gilfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Getting Together, Jason Nash - Freeform, Josh Peck - Freeform, Kristen McAtee - Freeform, Longing, Oneshot, Pining, Zane Hijazi - Freeform, alex ernst - Freeform, liza koshy - Freeform, scotty sire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfullyTommo/pseuds/PainfullyTommo
Summary: David finds himself alone in his house a rainy night. He thinks through his feelings for his assistant and childhood friend, Natalie.





	I've Missed You

The rain poured down. And it just kept on pouring. It was like the heavens had cracked open. At least that was what David thought. He had just gotten through the front door of his house after running from the car in the driveway. But even though the distance had been short and he’d been moving quickly, he was still drenched. Now David is standing in his hallway, dripping onto the wooden floor beneath him, creating a little puddle around his feet. But he doesn’t feel like moving. The house is empty and cold. He has no motivation to walk forward. But after a few minutes, he does anyway.

The majority of his friends were on their way to some dumb youtube party. David hadn’t felt like going. So many things had been going on lately. He’d been so busy finding material to his vlogs, planning pranks and dealing with sponsorships. All smiles and no breaks. But suddenly reality had caught up with him. A few nights ago, at a club he didn’t remember the name of. He had been drinking. But only a couple of glasses. Because David knew he couldn’t handle more than that. He only got sad when the effect of consuming the alcohol kicked in. So he tried to stay away from it as much as possible. But that evening, at that particular club, he had been needing those drinks. Because his lovely assistant and dear childhood friend had looked especially mesmerising in the neon lights on the dance-floor that night. In a fading summer tan, dressed in tight black jeans, white vans and in a matching light summery top. It hurt him while looking at her dance and laugh with random guys in there. David wanted her to be happy. But he couldn’t stay any longer just to watch her getting close to all these people he didn’t even know. He called it an early night and left without saying anything to anyone.

David couldn’t remember when he started to feel these stupid feelings for Natalie, but it must’ve been during the start of summer. But how could he really tell at all? Maybe they’d always been there, puttering under his skin until the feelings suddenly started to boil over to finally become noticed. He despised these emotions. And now the house is empty. His friends at the party and Natalie at her parents place. She was supposed to come home yesterday but decided to stay longer for some dumb reason. Everything is dumb. David feels so alone and so incredibly tired. He drags himself towards the bathroom, undresses and steps into the shower. The warm water soothes his fatigued skin and he lets out a deep breath while letting it run through his already rain-damped hair. After burning his body with the almost boiling hot water he turns the shower off. He’s then met with a chilly breeze which makes him shiver when stepping out of the steamy air left inside the glass cubicle. He grabs his fluffy towel and dries his hair and body as much as he can before putting on a pair of new boxers.

David walks out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. But he finds himself slowing down when he gets to Natalie’s bedroom door. He stops and looks at it. David bites his lip. Should he? He does. He slowly pushes the door open and is immediately met with the sight of Natalie's neat and tidy bedroom. Her bed looks very soft and welcoming with all the smooth decorative pillows placed carefully on top of the duvet by the headboard. His eyes scan through the room and lands on a cream-coloured futon by the window where a couple of clothes lay strewn. David walks forward and picks up an oversized burgundy hoodie. Natalie wears that one a lot around the house when she’s cold or when she just doesn’t feel like getting properly dressed. David thumbs over the material, it feels so soft. He hesitantly brings it up towards his face and smells it. His eyes closes. It smells just like her, and a tiny bit of the perfume she usually wears. David smiles and puts it on. It fits him a little loose. Natalie completely drowns in it so what could he really expect?

David looks out of the window. It’s still raining. Usually he’s a big fan of the classic fall weather, but this day it’s only emphasising his already sad mood. Like it’s mocking him. He sighs and turns towards Natalie’s bed. He’s so goddamn tired, and her bed looks so incredibly inviting. Carefully he lifts up the duvet and creeps down under the cool sheets. Wearing only his pair of black boxers and Natalie’s burgundy hoodie, he hugs one of her big fluffy pillows and closes his eyes. It smells so much like her. He smiles contently.

-

It’s darker outside now. David only hears the sound of rain pitter pattering on the roof up above him. It's not pouring down as much as dripping by now. He nuzzles his face down deeper into the pillow. His eyes are still closed. But suddenly he notices another sound. But this one is coming from inside the house. Someone is in the room. He sits up abruptly. David makes out some sort of backlit silhouette standing by the open bedroom door. His sight is blurry and unfocused from being asleep for so long. But he can still make an educated guess on who's standing there in front of him. “Natalie?” He breathes out disoriented. The silhouette takes slow steps forward. “David, is everything alright?” He shivers from her sweet but concerned, caring voice. David looks down while thumbing at the sheets. “I.. I don’t know” he finally answers. Suddenly a warm hand strokes through his hair. Surprised, he looks up and is met with Natalie's gentle face. She’s standing by the side of the bed in dark leggings and in a big grey sweater that's almost falling down her left shoulder. She’s looking at him with kind eyes and a gentle smile. “It’s ok, Dave.” She lifts up the duvet a little. “Is it alright if I join you?” David looks at her with big eyes. “No, not at all.” He makes space for her and she lays down beside him on her side, facing him. Her eyes dart around, inspecting his face and her own hoodie that he’s wearing. She reaches out her arm slowly to place a hand on David’s clothed chest. “Did you miss me or…?” she giggles. David groans and hides his face in the pillow. “It’s ok David, just talk to me. What’s on your mind?” David peaks up at her from his very obvious hiding spot. He lets out a shaky breath. “I missed you. Not just when you were away… but when you are here as well.” Natalie pushes some strands of hair behind his ear. “Do you care to elaborate on that, Dave? Like, do you miss me right now?” David nods and closes his eyes. Her touch feels so good. “Yeah, I do. I miss you all the time. So, so much.” He opens his eyes again and realises that Natalie has moved closer towards him. “Well, I miss you too, you idiot. Didn’t think you would ever realise that though.” She smiles genuinely and David feels his nose tingle and his ears getting warm. “But I don’t think we have to feel like that anymore now, do we?” David can’t breathe. Natalie’s breath feels hot on his skin and he just nods. “Yeah, no, I guess we don’t.” Natalie giggles quietly and David’s heart skips a beat. It gets quiet. Raindrops fills the silence. “Can… can I kiss you?” David whispers. Natalie smiles wide and nods. David bites his bottom lip for a second and leans in. He meets Natalie’s soft warm lips and feels fireworks going off inside his stomach. He reaches his hand up to brush through her hair. He lets his limbs relaxing, feeling the tension letting go for the first time in forever. Natalie’s hand that has been resting on David’s chest grips delicately in the material of the burgundy hoodie and she deepens the kiss. David’s hand moves down towards Natalie’s lower back. He pushes her closer to him and she gasps lightly which sends tingles up and down David’s spine. They break apart in heavy breaths, noses still close together, almost touching. “Wow.” David whispers. He hugs Natalie close and she hugs him back. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that” Natalie muffles into his chest. “Ditto.” David smiles. “And I’ll do it again”, he continues. Natalie laughs. “Please do.” She answers.

They fall asleep in each others arms while the rain continues to pour down outside. But David couldn’t care less about the weather, when he finally gets to hold Natalie in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment with feedback if you have anything you'd like to share :)


End file.
